Vale
Vale (Japanese: , Mei) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Vale uses the dark element, wields a Megalance, and acts as a Attacker in battle. She has a gothic punk appearance and wields a metallic spear with three thorns. Vale was designed by Yasuomi Umetsu, creator of the ''Kite'' film series. Personality Vale comes across as a rebellious teenager in her interactions. She is very angsty, tends to be passive aggressive, and can be abrasive. She also seems to be a stereotypical emo/goth-girl, having a fascination with blood and generally morbid concepts. She tends to sneak out at night to gossip with her "girlfriends", causing her to sleep-in frequently to the party's annoyance. She secretly enjoys weaving. Appearance Vale is a young goth, with pale blue eyes and grey hair worn in two curled pigtails. She wears a black and pink dress with ruffles and feathered shoulders, and long gloves and leggings. Her skin is completely white and she has a teardrop painted on her left cheek. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest Vale's Heart-to-heart, "Vale's Weakness", takes place between Vale, her Driver, Tora, and Pyra in Jakolo's Inn in Mor Ardain. In it Vale is chastised for sleeping in again, to which she protests she needs the sleep as she has been up all night, which Pyra reveals is due to her sneaking out to gossip with people including Mythra. Vale's Blade Quest, The Ties That Bind, is triggered upon talking to Mamumu, a Nopon mother whose daughter has become mixed up in a cult. Vale decrees that she must help this Nopon, and the party searches Mor Ardain for information. Finding the cult in the middle of summoning a daemonic Pterix, Vale defeats the Pterix but the cult members flee. The cult are found again summoning a large Arachno in Wrecc Marshland. Finally the party chases them down into Spirit Crucible Elpys, where they are summoning an Aspar. The party stop the ritual just before the daughter Nopon is sacrificed, and Vale convinces her to return home to her mother. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Blood Altar - Slap the enemy with the side of your weapon, then go on the attack. * Lv. 2 - Tainted Palace - Seal enemy movements and pierce with the lance as far as possible. * Lv. 3 - Accursed Prison - Throw your weapon twice, then hit the enemy with a drop attack. * Lv. 4 - Dark Drama - Lose control completely and batter the enemy with the lance. Blade Arts * Back Attack Up - Increases backstab dmg; halves aggro. * Critical Up - Increase critical hit rate. * Arts Plus - Boosts power of next art. Battle Skills * Violence Machine - Increases damage dealt each time a Special is used. * Void Lance - Increases damage dealt from the side. * Overture of Blood - Increases damage dealt to launched enemies. Field Skills * Dark Mastery - Lv. 3 * Weaving - Lv. 3 * Girls' Talk - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Desserts, Textiles * Pouch items: Prickly Snowpickle (Veggies), Crinkly Wool (Textiles) Affinity Chart Weaving Vale's Weaving field skill enables her to make various textile-type Pouch items at Meske's house in Fonsett Village, Leftheria. Raising her skill increases the selection of textiles she can make, eventually allowing her to make: * Rizzente Mantle * Felt Cushioning * Brut Silk * Shelton Broadcloth * Crinkly Wool Gallery XC2 Vale Artwork.png|Official art Vale aw.png|Vale's awakening Vale bq2.png|Vale during her Blade Quest Vale & Mòrag.png|Vale with Mòrag Vale s.jpg|Vale activating her level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Vale